cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeri-MAX Eastern
Jeri-MAX Eastern was the 3rd Jeri-MAX Show, which first started in late 2008 during the Jeri-MAX e-Fed as an answer to WWE's ECW before becoming a developmental show for JMAX from 2011 to 2014. The show was a hybrid between the old Jeri-MAX WebMatches of 2009-2010 and Jeri-MAX PMX. Eastern was hosted and commentated by Jeri-MAX Executive Vice President of Talent Inflation, Mr. Don Bronchitis as he scouted potential talent for the Jeri-MAX Roster as well as giving underutilized JMAX talent a place to compete. The show also introduced the Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship, a title that allowed the best Eastern talents to try and earn their way onto the Jeri-MAX Roster. After 25 eisodes, Jeri-MAX Eastern came to an end on June 8th, 2014 after Debra and Claude Frollo decided it should end. Very Impressive Talent Skippy Pearls (Episodes 1-8; 25) Professor Splat (Episode 1) Shogo Go (Episode 1) Johnny Rocker (Episode 2) Rocky Blade (Episode 2) Biff Andreas (Episodes 2, 4-6) Heel Brent Harvanator (Episodes 2, 4, 11) 7 Nation Army (Episodes 3, 7-8) Oshujax (Episodes 3-4) John Cena (Episode 3) Jack Buzzsaw (Episode 5) Bad Apple Ben Davis (Episode 5) Bad Apple Drew McIntosh (Episode 5) Evan O'Shea (Episodes 5, 10-13) Mike Dawson (Episode 6) Gaylord Queerstreet (Episode 6) Ivory (Episode 8) Malcolm Valentino (Episodes 9, 20-25) The Destroying Destroyer (Episode 9) Lord Boulder (Episode 9) Big Boi Black (Episode 9) Yakov Ramananan (Episodes 9-10) Slag (Episodes 9-10, 12, 14-17, 20-21) Dirty Nova (Episode 9) Tito Blastbody (Episode 9) Fusion Critter (Episode 9) Snatch Stoney (Episode 9) Zoocock Poopgoblin (Episodes 9-10) Sacramento Stan Sterling (Episode 9) Poke Manslan (Episode 9) Yurr Mahm (Episode 9) Macho Atlas (Episode 9) The Penis Chaperone (Episode 9) Jackson Fullthatch (Episode 9) The Ant (Episode 9) Stretch Goodlength (Episode 9) Sandwich Armdrag (Episodes 9-10, 14) Bludgeon (Episodes 10-15; 25) Oscar Cleveland (Episode 11) Odie Liggleton (Episode 11) Frostbite Bradleys (Episodes 11-12) Daniel Bryan (Episode 11-14) Kofi Kingston (Episode 12) Kolton Jerbs (Episodes 14-15) Black Friday (Episodes 15-17, 20) Epico (Episode 16) Nipple Taker (Episodes 16-17, 20) Book AKI Man/Booker T (Episodes 16-21, 23-24) Ricky Halim (Episodes 18-25) Stevie Ray (Episodes 18-21) sliblee Oak (Episode 20) Sexbot DELTA 7 (Episode 21) Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship The Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship was a title that was used exclusively on Eastern. The name of the belt derived from the fact that the Sun, which gives off light, rises in the East. Rules - Nobody on the Jeri-MAX Roster can hold or fight for the belt. - Once in possession of the Light Heavyweight Championship, he (or she) must defend the title on every episode of Eastern while Champion. - For every successful title defense, the Light Heavyweight Champion earns 1 Jeri-Point. - Once a Champion accumulates 3 Jeri-Points in one single reign, they must cash-in their points, vacate the title, and challenge anyone on the main roster to a match on the next Eastern. - If they win that match, they earn a spot on the main roster. - If a Champion loses before getting 3 Jeri-Points, whatever remaining points they have are gone. Title History Category:Jeri-Max Category:Development League Category:The Vivianverse